The present invention relates generally to decorative and educational devices, and more specifically to devices which create an illusion for an observer when the devices are rotated.
Rotating and helical devices for amusement and advertising are generally well known and include such artifacts as the common barber-poll, decorative wind socks, and wind streamers. Other known helical arrangements include a ball and helical tubing game apparatus as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,624. Another known arrangement is an educational and amusement device utilizing helical tubing and moveable members, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,369. A simple rotatable helical ornament is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,577, and an advertising device utilizing bright colors and a helix for holding an object is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,021. Other helical display devices include a device having two helices wound from a single tubular-like material about a common axis, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,752, and a device which can assume an infinite number of relative positions while maintaining the shape of a particular geometric form, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,747. Clearly, as will become more apparent from an understanding of the instant invention, none of the prior art devices teach the concept of an illusion creating device as taught herein.